


He shot me down without a weapon

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandit!Laxus, M/M, Oneshot, Sheriff!Freed, chants sexUaL tensIoN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Freed Justine is a well respected and feared man in his town. As a Sheriff, it is his task to make decisions and ensure the safety of his people. Men that dare to go against his word have always been taken care of without the slightest qualm but a huge thing changes when Laxus Dreyar steps into his life... the man that happens to be the boss of the most infamous group of bandits.





	He shot me down without a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I had to think of Sheriff!Freed - so this happened lmao. It's only a little oneshot but I still hope that you'll enjoy the idea and atmosphere of it! :D

The low heels of his black boots left low clattering sounds whenever he took a step towards the main bar. As he entered the room heads turned towards him and as usually the room fell silent for just a moment when they realized it was the Sheriff.

Freed Justine was here to continue a certain business. He didn‘t look to the left, not to the right, just ahead where he already spotted his best woman, Evergreen. 

He bobbed his head towards a beauteous woman that stood behind the bar before he turned to lay his focus upon the brunette female.

“Did you two take him where I wanted him to have?” Leaning against the bar with his hat tugged down so his piercingly turquoise eye couldn’t be seen, the other that was covered by emerald hair concealed anyway, the town’s Sheriff lowered his voice. If people knew who was hidden in one of the building’s rooms then perhaps they would doubt his decisions or _worse_ , attempt to kill the man he had caught just this morning. _Once again._

“We did.” Ever confirmed in a voice just as quiet as his, looking around to make sure that no one tried to pry. “Bixlow made sure to apply the handcuffs you wanted for him.”

“Good. And the keys?” One hand reached up to tug at the rim of his hat so he finally made eye-contact with the woman. Even if she didn’t have the keys he knew that the one who did have them would hand them to him. He was the Sheriff after all and they trusted him.

Fortunately though Freed wouldn’t have to seek for another person as Evergreen rummaged in her small bag, shortly after handing him the key he asked for. She didn’t inquire what exactly he was going to do with the ever so infamous criminal though she assumed that once again he would try to find out more about his plans instead of just killing him off.

She understood that this move would be rushed and not the most savvy one.

What she didn’t know though, what no one else except for the town’s Sheriff and the boss of the most dangerous bandits knew, was that there was much _more_ to it…

All Freed did next was to nod and take the key from her and then turned around to head towards the room hidden in the back of the building. “Make sure that nobody follows me, “ he ordered before finally vanishing behind the next corner.

It got darker with every step he took as he walked along the small path that led to the room _this man_ was hopefully still in. His fingers were twitching every once in a while and his expression dead serious as it was the case the majority of the time.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game. But there was something that didn’t keep him from continuing it.

Halting in front of the door the Sheriff narrowed his eyes to slits whilst putting the key in the keyhole and twisting the door knob with his other hand, unlocking the door so he could step in freely.

The room was as dark as the narrow corridor before and he took his time to close and unlock the door, listening to make out any possible sounds, before he turned on the lights at last.

“This is how we meet again, huh?”

Immediately a deep voice rang in the room. Freed could practically hear the smirk and see the glinting in those orange eyes even though he wasn‘t looking up yet.

However, when he did he noted with strange contentment that he was right.

The Sheriff was a man of justice, keeping the town clean from any dirty businesses… but if it was necessary in his opinion… then he established his _own rules_. And let it be said that these rules were not always pure and clean.

There on the wall a blond man had his wrists tugged up above his head, handcuffs attached to the wall forcing his hands against it. His feet were shackled as well making sure that there was no way to escape.

Freed knew better.

He didn‘t reply immediately though instead slowly stepped up to the bandit. People called him Thunder God, a Dragon, … Freed called him _Laxus_. At times.

“Well, look who it isn’t…” Barely noticable amusement lay in the Sheriff’s voice as he eyed the other male’s messy blond hair, the lightning shaped scar that ran across his right eye and the toothy smirk the bandit still hadn’t dropped.

“Oh don’t waste yer breath, will ya? Might need it for somethin’ else.” The blond grinned even wider and it caused Freed to roll his eyes obviously. He crossed his arms, by now standing right in front of the restrained bandit boss, and raised a brow at him.

“Cocky, aren’t we? I didn’t expect anything different. You should be grateful.”

“Grateful?” Now a deep laughter rang in the room, sending a pleasant shiver down the Sheriff’s voice. He had missed this laughter, oh he had even though he would never admit it out loud. “Grateful for what? If ya really wanted to kill me then ya could have done it already. Go take yer pistol or yer dagger, shoot me, stab me, do anything ya desire.”

Laxus’ words almost sounded like a challenge but the green-haired Sheriff merely eyed him some more until finally his own lips took on the shape of a similar smirk.

“And what about you?” He looked squarely into those orange hues, one hand of his roaming up to remove his hat and let it drop to the dust-covered floor. “You could have escaped already if you wanted to. But you are still here, _why_ are you still here?”

Laxus growled at the retort. He knew what this little too smug for his own good Sheriff was talking about. So this had been his plan huh? Those special handcuffs…

Keeping up the smirk Freed brought his face so close to his that their noses almost touched. “A man with strength like yours could have broken the handcuffs with ease and you could have escaped somehow or at least get yourself free… I demanded these particular ones for you. So now that I think about it… you should be _twice_ as grateful.”

He concluded his words with a noise that almost sounded like a purr but it didn’t quite match the scorn that lingered in the greenet’s voice. Oh, two could play this game.

Both wanted to _keep_ playing this game… even though they knew that they couldn’t go on like this forever.

“So, if I should be that grateful as ya say, _oh mighty Sheriff_ …, “ the blond man growled with an anew grin slowly forming on his features. “How do ya want me to show ya that gratitude today?”

Freed was right. He could just break the handcuffs then and there and erase the last bit of distance between their faces. But that wasn’t what he did. _This_ was so much more interesting.

Suddenly though the Sheriff’s mien altered promptly. Stoic and stern, cyan eyes narrowed and he withdrew his face, raising his voice again instead of almost whispering. “You may assume you could manage to taint me entirely but let me assure you that you are in the wrong.”

Laxus didn’t seem to affected by this sudden change… because he knew this behavior and he knew he would approve of whatever was coming. Besides, he knew that Freed was already tainted. He had heard all the stories.  


“… so I will list all the crimes you committed in the past week, including the crimes in connection with my humble self, and then proceed to deliver a fitting punishment.”

The blond’s mouth opened to respond but before he could do so he felt a hand on his side, sliding up his black, slightly ripped shirt. He looked down for a brief moment, watching that hand wander, and when he looked up again he spotted the new smirk on Freed’s countenance.

“ _Punishment_ , huh?” Laxus finally moved his wrists, struggling and then moving them violently so the handcuffs and the shackles around his feet did indeed break apart with a cracking sound. He grinned, presenting his teeth and watching how Freed gave one last look to the door before they stood in front of each other, eye to eye. “Bring it, _Sheriff_.”

At last both smirks merged as their mouths joined to one in a rough kiss. They knew they didn’t have much time but if the most they could do was to savor this sort of touch and taste then they would.

Dangerous and poisoned love it may be, but everything would eventually come to a permanent solution… whether it be one ending with the two of them standing at the _hanging tree_ or walk a _path of freedom_. Whatever it was, they would stay together.


End file.
